Talk:Mangle/@comment-72.53.67.170-20150110003209/@comment-25188687-20150110195102
To the wiki contributor that said that maybe the Hallucinations and Shadow variants were mistakes: They're not. Scott programmed them into the game. They're in the game's data files. They wouldn't show up in the data files if they weren't part of the programming and weren't intended to be in the game. Same with the soundbyte calling Mangle a male. Scott had to record that to put it into the game, and I highly, HIGHLY doubt Scott wouldn't have clarified in the sound byte if Mangle was supposed to be legitimately female. An example of how it COULD have sounded if Mangle was actually supposed to have swapped genders and be female: "They tried to remake Foxy, you know? Uh, they wanted him to be more kid friendly, so they changed his gender and... gave him different colors, uh, and they put the new version in Kids Cove to keep the toddler's entertained. But, kids these days... They just can't keep their hands to themselves, and the staff kept having to put her back together at the end of each shift. Uh, Eventually they got tired of it, and now she's left as a take apart and put back together attraction. Now, everyone just calls her "The Mangle."" But, this isn't the case. Mangle is definitely referred to with male pronouns, which is a pretty good sign Mangle was intended to be male. Which, is also why I think the coloring theme is specialized and not a definite indication of female gender designation. I mean, think about it. Toy Bonnie changed color, as did Mangle. But Toy Bonnie's change was mild. He became blue, instead of purple. But if you stop and think about it, you mix blue and red to make purple. So Toy Bonnie's color change still makes sense. However, Mangle is white. Ignoring the pink accents, Mangle's BASE color is white. That's a VERY different side of the spectrum than Foxy's original red color. The other Toy Animatronics are "kid friendly" as well, but all of them retain their natural coloring from their older variants. So why is Mangle, specifially, the only one who's vastly different in color? They could have still kept Mangle as red, since he's a remake of Foxy. Plus, then, you'd have your three primary colors. Red (Mangle), Blue (Bonnie), and Yellow (Chica). A lot of kids stuff deals with the primary colors, because it's one of the first things they learn. But they didn't make Mangle red. They made Mangle complely white in base, which is a trait that only Mangle has. This, to me, implies that Mangle's coloring is not meant to be natural like the others. What else is popular to be depicited on kids stuff? Clowns. What are clowns? White painted faces with colored accents and makeup. Is it possible to have a male clown? Oh yes. And furthermore, with the amount of effort it actually takes to make a game + all of the time one has to spend beta testing it before release, I highly doubt that Scott would make a mistake and let it slip into the official release of the game. Yes, sometimes mistakes do slip through here and there, but the things you're calling "mistakes" aren't, as they're programmed into the game and meant to be there. Shadow AIs and hallucinations don't just code themselves into a game. The game isn't sentient and capable of making itself or adjusting itself. You DO sound desperate for Mangle to be female even if you try to deny it. Going as far as claiming that the game designer "made mistakes" is highly insulting. Scott seems to put a lot of effort into these games, as simple as they might seem, and it's really rude to just brush things off in your attempt to make Mangle female. There is so much evidence in game that points to Mangle being male as opposed to Mangle being female, but every time it's brought up, someone tries to pass SOMETHING off as a "mistake." No, I'm sorry, but you need to stop.